


Arrow

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Bows are OP, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Dissociation, Murder of Unnamed Mooks, Parvis is OP, Strife is Easily Swayed By Pretty Women and His Pride, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: William Strife was not informed this town was so dangerous, Tevela wasn't expecting to find a random foreigner on her rescue mission.
Relationships: William Strife/Tevela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Arrow

As his face was slammed into a wall, Strife let out a grunt of pain, but he refused to speak or give those who captured him any more of a reaction. Though his captors gave no sign of letting up until they got what they wanted from him, Strife would never give them any such satisfaction for their abuse. Let them beat him; he would not break as easily as they seemed to think he would. So as they readied a punch to his face, he just grit his teeth and tried to think of other things, like how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. Anything but being here and fully taking in the consequences of being here.

This trip had started so nicely as well, a business trip to a faraway country to discuss aiding them with his services. He had gotten cocky, walking around the town like he owned the place, not even bothering to take a weapon with him. He sauntered around with such visible disdain for the locals, thinking he was untouchable to such a seemingly peaceful town. The fact he was in this position now definitely meant someone was definitely getting fired if he made it out of here. Who fails to mention to someone that this isn’t a charming, friendly town with suitably cowed townspeople!? No the place was in the middle of a fucking gang war that the higher powers were ignoring and probably the reason they wanted those weapons in the first place! Really he thinks it was everyone else’s fault he was in this position because no one had told him that very crucial data.

Knowing that now, it truly is no surprise then that he got backed into a corner after only a day of being here, and while his hand to hand was decent enough to knock out a few of the sheer numbers overwhelmed him, getting him into this situation. Hands tied behind his back, they wanted information and weapons, for the small fee of not killing him maybe. Of course, being a proper businessman, Strife had refused, with a spit to the face and attempt at a headbutt that didn’t quite connect. His spirit and utter spite for everything about this situation outweighed all they did to him so far, though for how long he did not know.

So here he was, being beaten for his insolence, he heaved as a fist made hard contact with his stomach. The entire situation was horrid, and he was almost ready to pray to whatever god might exist to be saved, but he would not break. He just had to last long enough for someone to notice he was gone, then they’d send rescue, after all someone like him going missing on foreign soil? America would rush to war to aid the poor rich white guy being beaten by savages. He snorted a bit at that, that would be very profitable for business; ironically, maybe he should stay missing when he’s defeated, start a war from pure spite, sounds fun. Unfortunately, that got his stomach kneed for more insolence, damn these guys were really no fun.

Deciding to settle in for an excellent dissociative period to pass the time, Strife focused internally. He let his mind wonder if they knew he was gone or if they were already searching. That or if he should have had a bagel for breakfast so when his breakfast inevitably reshows itself, it’d be less gross. He let himself float in his own mind for a bit before suddenly he was shaken and brought back to himself, and oh, was he sore. He blinked at a sudden beam of light, and he heard it, a voice, it was in a foreign language but even beaten Strife’s mind worked fast and translated the words as his head snapped up at the thought of rescue. “Drop the idiot right now, you horrid folk, and I’ll make it quick.”

Strife wondered if they had knocked him unconscious, and he was dreaming as his captors made quite derogatory remarks back at her. Still, the women did not seem cowed at all, instead cocking her bow and letting an arrow fly, It’s target struck true, the chest of one of his captors, puncturing through there heart and finally meeting purchase with a loud thunk at the wall behind them. They were dead before they hit the floor, and Strife couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his savior was, with her long tied back dark red hair and small smirk to match the hard glint in her eye. Strife had no idea who they were. Still, he was going to shower them for saving him and maybe see if they can get dinner maybe, shaking his head a bit to banish those thoughts. Strife couldn’t help but wonder if he got a concussion from how weirdly he just thought.

The room seemed to explode into motion and thus stars in Strife’s vision as he was moved around like a ragdoll as the lead guy barked orders. The person holding him moved him over them as to be a human shield as others surged upon the archer. Strife turned his head, not wanting to watch the likely death of his unlikely savior. Still, no scream from her came, instead just the sound of quick footsteps and the pull of her bow twice more. The others fell just as quickly as the first did, and the person holding him roared in anger. To Strife’s horror, they pressed sharp steel to his throat, a knife, it seemed perhaps he wouldn’t be getting out of this alive after all.

However as he silently went over his life and how it all went wrong, closing his eyes so he would not see his end, he heard the women snap at him “Put your head down, you idiot!” 

Shocked by the sudden command with intense force of will behind it, Strife ducked his head instantly down, pinning the knife with his chin before the guy holding him could pull it. Within a split second, she let an arrow fly through there throat, unfortunately splattering Strife with blood. He really hoped he wasn’t diseased because he sure had a lot of open wounds for that blood to get into. Soon though, he was dead as well, and Strife was dropped practically on top of a pile of bodies, watching his savior wipe the sweat from her brow and grin at her. Strife couldn’t stop himself from flushing, she was just so pretty, so powerful, and just commanded his attention, all and all everything Strife could desire in someone. He really wished he met her anywhere else but a hostage situation where he could have charmed her.

Shakingly standing up as the woman collected her bloody arrows back, Strife could only croak out at her “Who the hell are you, if you were expecting me to play nice for you for saving me, I’m not going to give you any of my assets either.” Strife knew that probably wasn’t the wise but his anxiety had struck him like one of her arrows, there was a chance she could be worse than the people who took him or just wanted the same things no matter the cost.

The woman snorted a bit before giving him an amused look as she walked over and cut his hands free “I don’t even know who the hell you are, foreigner. I only saved you because I was here to save someone from my group who got snatched and figured why not make sure I wasn’t rusty now c’mon.”

Feeling very insulted, he was just collateral Strife huffed and brushed himself off. Sure she was still breathtakingly gorgeous, but that was his pride she had just shot. It seemed manners didn’t seem to be her strong suit. “Whatever, I’m William Strife.”

Looking him over she muttered with a bit of disdain lowly probably not thinking Strife could hear her “Nice going Tev couldn’t just let the foreigner die and save yourself some dead weight, whatever it’s done and I don’t regret it, it was the right choice.” before speaking up “Tevela, now stay close to me and try to not get in my way.”

Now feeling wholly insulted, Strife knew he wasn’t in the best shape, but he was still an excellent fighter! He looked around the area before grabbing the knife at his feet. “Try not to get in mine, you mean,” he said firmly as he twirled the blade, looking for, ah there! 

Ignoring Tevela, he walked over to a rattan support beam, looking it over he nodded as he took the knife to it, it was extra support, not a load-bearing beam. After a few minutes of him cutting and Tevala staring in confusion, he had a very makeshift bo staff in his hands. Spinning it around, he pocketed the knife as he did his best to remember his old lessons, he used to be a prodigy with the thing after all. “Let’s go.”

Nose wrinkled in confusion Tevela looked already done with his shit and started to walk out now, speaking in a firm whisper. “The hell you going to do with a stick?” 

“Better then you, that’s for sure.” Strife whisper sassed back, sure she had rescued her, but now the potential for a good competition buzzed below his skin, or maybe that was also the concussion. Either way, he was going to prove just how capable he is. No one called William Strife dead weight, not even the prettiest women he’d ever seen! He refused to let such a horrid impression of him stand.

They stalked through the base like that, avoiding guards and subtly peaking into rooms while they traded barbs with each other. 

“How do you even know this language so fluently?” Tevela whispered, asked, suddenly shooting Strife a suspicious look.

A half-joking offended look crossed Strife’s face as he put a hand to his chest, “I’m incredibly well educated I’ll have you know it’s only natural I can speak to whoever desires my services.” Strife explained, puffing out his chest in pure pride to the slightly annoyed looking Tev. However, he could tell there was a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

“Slow down, I’m wounded, you know,” Griped Strife as Tevela suddenly bolted forward a bit, earning a wack over the head with an arrow that made Strife pout and Tev glare.

Really it had started almost hostile with how they chatted, with Tevela seeming to think little of Strife while Strife tried to be a bit of an arrogant shit to mess with the seemingly uptight Tev, but it soon became almost playful.

“Really Tevela, you aren’t even doing any looting, why else would you do a rescue mission by yourself?” Strife whispered with a bit of a smug grin as he swiped another knife from a table as Tev rolled her eyes.

“It’s almost like you want to get caught with how much noise you’re making. Strife, you know it is a stealth mission, right?” Tevela snickered when Strife slipped on air and fell onto his back with a thud, barely protecting his head in time to Strife’s grumbling of annoyance.

“Tripwire there, Tev, I’d prefer if you didn’t trip it. I’ve already lost some blood today,” Strife pointed out as he stuck out his arm to stop her, a smile trying to pull on Tev’s lips as she nodded.

“That’s a poisonous scorpion you’re about to step on, I have a feeling you wouldn’t want to step on it,” Tev mentioned as she kept walking, biting back a grin at Strife’s very quiet squeak and quickly stepping back desperate to not step on the scorpion.

“Are we there yet? I feel like we’ve been walking forever, where is this person?” Strife fake grumbled as he shot a pout at Tev, who rolled her eyes and then gave him a tired look.

“Why archery? Isn’t it better to go melee on a rescue mission?” Strife asked as they looked around a corner.

Tevela thought seriously for a second, before calmly responding. “When I rescue him, he can handle the melee, no need for anyone more, they’d just get in the way.” she simply said, before going back to the task at hand. Strife couldn’t help but wonder about the capabilities of this kidnapped man, who could be enough to handle the melee after being kidnapped and likely tortured, besides Strife, that is.

“Why is your hair still perfect? You were just tortured; that’s not fair.” Tevela grumbled to Strife’s snickering.

“You would not believe how much hair spray I wear.” He chuckled, “Really, you should be mourning the suit; it’s so ripped.”

“Not much to mourn there.” Tev hummed, getting a real good look at Strife, who blushed profusely and looked away.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Soon though, they found it, deep in the base of whatever these people were called a door that poorly contained the sound of grunts and skin hitting skin. Tevela’s eyes went hard again, and Strife couldn’t help but wonder at what point did Tev actually let her guard down a bit around him. It didn’t matter though, as Tev kicked down the door and brought her bow back out with a growl. Strife followed hands tightening around his staff, ready for a fight as they entered the room. 

It was a grisly sight, a black-haired scruffy looking teenager with a blindfold on, arms and legs bound to the wall as he was covered in wounds, and yet for some reason was eerily smiling despite the sheer amount of violence inflicted on him. Blood was splattered around the room, and there was a tray of grisly tools besides the group inside, they were lucky they got here before it could be used more than a bit. 

Tevela didn’t even hesitate this time, immediately nailing someone holding a knife in the skull as she cried out, “Parvis! Be ready for movement argent nine in twelve seconds!” 

The boy, seemingly named Parvis, grinned wider before starting to wiggle like mad in his bindings, catching the attention of one of the men who went to hit him, which Strife took as his chance to clobber them over the head with his staff. Unfortunately, they didn’t collapse and turned around angrily. Still, Strife just kept hitting them until they actually went down narrowly, dodging their knife thrusts. 

Then Tevela suddenly surged forward, shoving her arrow into the arm of someone who tried to stop her as she reached Parvis. With one fluid motion, she brought out a knife, arrows swiftly clenched between her teeth, and she slashed his binds before slamming the knife hilt into his open palm that quickly closed around it.

Unfortunately, the movement as cool as it was, left her back open, and she let out a grunt of pain as a knife went deep into it. Clenching on her arrows to not scream, she kicked them back long enough to back away and spit her arrows out to be fired. She was breathing heavily, though, and Strife knew they needed to end this fight as fast as he could. So he moved more swiftly, knocking out and pushing back as many men as he could while Tev despite the knife still in her back shot at them.

Tripping someone running at him, Strife could feel his wounds start to creep upon him, the adrenaline wasn’t lasting long enough thanks to the earlier dose, and he was just so sore. He was still bleeding, and he was so tired. Though despite the shooting pain, he did not falter more than a second as he continued to fight with his staff as this Parvis shakingly stood up, clutching his new knife. The number of men in here seemed never-ending, and Strife really hoped the kid had some trick up his sleeve, like whatever that argent nine thing was.

Luckily he had bought them the time they needed, as Strife watched the boy shake out his limbs and tug off his blindfold, before darting forward at an insane speed at the nearest group of enemies. He became a storm of blade and blood as he darted and weaved with his knife. That smile never leaving his face as he attacked with no abandon, giving Strife and Tev every opening they could need to do more damage. Tev was not joking when they said Parvis could handle the melee as he bounced around the battle. This boy was a blood craven beast in a fight despite being so young, and Strife couldn’t help be a bit awed at his skills at a young age even if he was still kinda sloppy with his kills.

With the addition of Parvis, Strife felt a surge of hope and kept up his pace. They soon managed to murder every person in the room, and those who entered the room at the sound of a fight. All of them were utterly splattered in blood, and Strife felt his head pulsing like mad, but they had done it. 

However, before Strife could ask what the fuck was up with Parvis after seeing the brutal scene or Parvis could excitably interrogate Strufe, Tev collapsed. No longer able to handle the pain in her back, it finally had become too much for her to stand. Strife had forgotten she had been stabbed, and he felt himself grow cold at the thought of his wounded savior.

Rushing to her side, Parvis rolled her on to her stomach as Strife gasped at the dagger sheathed in her back, it was in very deep, and the wound didn’t look good at all, sharing a glance Parvis picked up her fallen bow and arrows, while Strife using his last remaining strength lifted her onto his back. 

He was shaking, weak, and exhausted, but he managed it, he was going to get her out of here, and he was going to get her the best medical attention he could. All worries of her using him left Strife’s head, no he was fond of this strange archer who captured his thoughts with beauty and wit, he refused to let her die before he could take her to coffee or something. So he walked on, Parvis knife out ready to fight anyone else they encountered, his smile replaced with something more serious. “Hurt her, and I fillet you. I don’t care if you’re cute, do not drop her. We can talk later.” Is all Parvis had to say to him, no longer seeming bouncy like earlier, instead he stood up straight, and his eyes kept surveying around as if looking for opponents. When he saw them, he lunged, no longer a hint of the sloppy fighting from earlier.

Even as Parvis fought off the stragglers and Strife’s wounds ached to rest, he walked, even when he took a few more injuries when Parvis fought off multiple enemies at once he did not drop her, he could not be stopped. She had saved his life, and now, so soon, it was his turn to return the favor, and Strife did not fail to pay his debts. He would not stop walking, not until she was safe.


End file.
